Truth and Lies
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Octavia is pregnant! When she told her boyfriend he just walked away... Wells finally tells her the truth.
1. Loudness

**My first 100 story! I own nothing!**

Octavia was sitting at her desk doing her work, while the students were talking loudly in the background. _"How I LOVE subs."_ She thought to her self. There teacher Mr. Young was has been in meetings all day. Octavia wishes that he was back. She can't stand the loudness of the kids. Suddenly a flush of nausea washed over her. She quickly rose from her seat. "I'm going to the bathroom." She didn't bother to sign out and take a pass. She felt like she was going to throw up.

She left the loud class room and she walked fast down the hall. Thankfully the bathroom isn't that far from the class room. She always felt this way every morning. She won't tell her mom, friends or her brother even her 's not sure why she gets sick in the morning and it goes away in the afternoon. She opened the squeaky door and she rushed in the stall, not bothering closing the door. She kneed down just in time; as she was throwing up the door opened, and the footsteps stopped at her stall. "Oct!"

It was her friend Clarke. She rushed in the stall, watching her friend throw up. "I'm fine, it goes away in the afternoon."

Clarke stood there in silence thinking what could be making her sick. _"Morning sickness!"_ She took a deep breath. "Oct, you're pregnant."

"No, I can't be! What is my mom and Bellamy going to think? Wells doesn't need to know right?" She asked with concern in her tone.

Clarke sighed. "They need to know."

Tears rolled down the young girls face. How could she be pregnant? She knew Wells wore a condom. She sat there thinking about the event that happened last week.

"Oct, what happened?" Clarke asked.

"He... he didn't wear a condom."

"Oh my god!" Clarke rubbed her friends back for comfort. "What was he thinking?"

Octavia shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"You need to talk to him."

"Fine, I will. You know it's not going to be easy."

"We should be getting back to class," she said with a smile.

Octavia nodded. The girls rose from the floor and they left the bathroom and went to their class rooms.

* * *

It was lunch time. Her and Wells usually go out for lunch. She waited nervously for him at the main entrance of the school. Wells walked over to her."Ready to go?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She nodded and they both walked out of the school. "where are we going?" She asked.

"I packed us a lunch. I don't have any money to buy a meal." Wells sat down on a stone bench that was against the wall.

"That's fine," Octavia placed herself next to Wells.

Her boyfriend got into his bag and dug out paper bags. He handed one too his girlfriend. Octavia looked at Wells with a serious look. "I have something I need to tell you."

As she said that he got into the paper bag and he took out his sandwich. "Go on."

"Wells, I'm pregnant!"

Wells almost dropped his sandwich. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not lying. You did use a condom right?"

"I should go," he gathered his things and he rose from the bench.

"Wells, wait! You need to tell me the truth. Did you wear a condom?"

Hurt grew in his eyes. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He walked back inside the school without saying a word.

Octavia couldn't believe that Wells is going to walk away from her and his child. Octavia spent her lunch crying on the stone bench. Did Wells break up with her?


	2. Confession

The bell had rung, it was the end of the day. Students rushed out of the classrooms as if they are in a hurry to go someplace. Octavia was searching the hallways for Wells. She needs to talk to him. Bellamy walked over to her. "Ready?"

"Do you know where Wells might be?" She asked with panic in her tone.

"Are you okay? You sound panic-y."

"I'm fine. Where is he?"

"Well, let's just say he left the school. Everyone has been looking for him."

Was Wells really that upset about Octavia's pregnancy? Did he do that to get away from her? Water filled her eyes.

Bellamy looked her in the eye. "Did Wells do anything to hurt you?"

Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her pale face and she nodded.

"I'll have to kick his ass," Bellamy said as he took off down the hall. Octavia tagged along. How did he know where Wells is? She sent a little prayer to whatever god will answer it. Hoping Wells doesn't spill the beans. Her heart was pounded in her chest, and she could feel her face getting hot. She was nervous.

Bellamy picked up speed, he was now running. Octavia tried to catch up to him, but he was too fast. He always has been a fast runner. "Bell, wait up!"They turned down a corner and they quickly entered the room.

How did Bellamy know he had to stay after? The teacher and Wells turned their gaze to look at who entered the room. Bellamy walked angry over to Wells. Wells' heart was pounded against his chest. Bellamy grabbed him by his shirt, making him get up off his seat.

Octavia was standing by the doorway watching the scene. The teacher was scared, he left the room as quickly as she could. "What the fuck did you do to MY sister?"

Wells had fear written over his face. He didn't dare to say anything. He figured that Octavia had told him that she was pregnant.

"Answer me you son of a bitch!"

Octavia was crying. "Don't hurt him!"

"I didn't do anything to her."

Bellamy punched him in the face. "Tell me or I'll break your face! What did you do to make my baby sister cry?"

Octavia was waiting for Wells to spill the beans, she knows he wouldn't do that. She always told him secrets and she knows he wouldn't tell a soul.

"I broke up with her."

When she heard those words it made her heart ache.

"Why in god's name would you do that?"

"I found Clarke more attractive."

Octavia sighed in relief. He's keeping her pregnancy a secret.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" He was getting ready to punch him in the face, but his sister's voice stopped him.

"STOP!" Octavia couldn't see Wells get hurt by his lie. She had to do something. "He's not telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Bellamy asked raising a brow.

"I know the real truth. I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Bellamy was shocked yet still mad.

Wells didn't feel comfortable saying anything, he's afraid that Bellamy might punch him again. Octavia is very brave telling her brother.

"He got me pregnant and he left me," she said with hurt in her tone.

Wells could feel his heart aching. "It's true."

Bellamy grew even more mad. "You better get back with my sister! That's your child you know. You can't just walk out on them."

"I can't go back with her," he said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Bellamy asked.

"I need to talk with Octavia about this."

"He can come to our house," Octavia suggested.

"Fine," Bellamy sighed as he walked out of the classroom with Wells and Octavia tagging alone.

The walk home was silent. Octavia had so many questions on her mind. _Is Wells dating someone else? Is he protecting me from his parents?_

 **How did Bellamy even know Wells left the school and he came back? Octavia's answers will be answered in the next chapter! Maybe I'll make a side chapter about Wells and how he left the school. IDK yet. If you guys want the chapter, I'll make it!**


	3. Wells

**Here's the side chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for following this story! At first I thought this story wasn't going to have many followers. I was wrong! I'm glad you're liking this story!**

* * *

Wells leaned up against the wall near the main entrance of the school. He couldn't bare to see the hurt on Octavia's face. His heart ached when he walked away from her. As her face came back in his mind; tears escaped his brown eyes. What have he done to the girl he loved?

A figure appeared in the corner of his eye. Wells turned his head. "Wells, are you okay?" Bellamy said as he walked over to him.

Wells wiped his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me. Did you have a fight with Octavia?"

 _Octavia_. The name rang in his head. Is chest tightened. "I have to go." He walked out of the school.

He ignored Octavia as he walked by her. He ran down the sidewalk. He wanted to run away from his problems, and Octavia's pregnancy. Running away doesn't solve anything. Wells wish it did.

If he's running away. Where would he go? He could go to a store and kill some time there, and it'll clear his mind. Suddenly he heard someone call his name. He ignored it and continued to run. The person wouldn't stop calling his name, it got annoying, so Wells stopped and he turned to face the person who was calling him. It was Bellamy. What does he want now? Did Octavia tell him about the pregnancy?

Bellamy ran over to him, panting. "You can't runaway from school. Something is up. Tell me."

Wells sighed. "Octavia and I got into a fight. It's our first fight."

"Why are you running away?"

"I need to clear my head."

"Do you want to talk about it? It'll make you feel better."

This isn't going to make Wells feel better. "No, I'm never going to feel better. I just want to runaway from my problems."

"Running away doesn't solve anything. You have to face your problems if you like it or not. Just come back to school and face the fact that you made a mistake fighting with my sister. How's Octavia feeling about the 'first fight?'

"She's mad. Let's get back to school."

The boys turned around and headed back to the school. Wells hopes that Bellamy doesn't find out about Octavia and the whole truth why he got her pregnant. Wells does regret getting her pregnant and hurting her. He did love her, it hurt him that he hurt her. Maybe things will be back to normal. Maybe they could start over.


End file.
